Life isn't always fair
by flora1309
Summary: Jeff knew he was testing fate when he gave in to his wife. He never wanted a fifth child after four healthy boys and when his wive died, he decided to give the little boy up for adoption. Tony Stark knew he wasn't father material, that was until he met this little boy in the hospital that reminded him that there might be more to life than he first thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters other than some friendly nurses don't belong to me. **

**Warnings: I don't know for sure yet but there might be some swearing in the next few chapters so I'm rating it to be sure.**

**This fanfiction will be set in the Iron Man 1 movie and pre-Thunderbirds so they won't play a large part in it, with exception of John. I hope I find the inspiration to continue it through the second movie and the avengers. If there are things unclear don't hesitate to ask me about them in a review, I'll always try to answer them.**

**So I now proudly present Life isn't always fair!**

* * *

><p>Jeff knew he was testing fate when he gave in to his wife. He never wanted a fifth child after four healthy boys. Never mind the age difference of seven years between his unborn child and his youngest son Gordon, or the age difference of twelve year with the oldest Scott.<p>

But when Lucy found out that she had become pregnant again, after forgetting the protection one night, she was determent to keep her little miracle. No matter how hard Jeff tried, she wanted the unborn baby.

In the end, Jeff was right. Unlike his other sons, the newest Tracy wasn't born kicking and screaming but deathly silent. He hadn't even had the chance to look at his son before the doctors took the infant away leaving him and the gynecologist alone with the panicking Lucy.

Jeff's mother and the four boys found them after an hour when Lucy was settled in her hospital room, but there had been no news on the baby.

Finally after what felled like hours the doctor came in with the baby placed in a small crib. Lucy quickly ordered Jeff to place the baby in her arms before sending Ruth out to take the boys for some presents in the gift shop.

Virgil had barely closed the door behind him when the doctor, Jeff didn't even knew the man's name, told them the verdict. Heart condition, apparently there was something wrong with the newly born boy what made blood flow back to his heart. They had scheduled an operation for the morning, which had to be repeated as the boy grew. He would never be able to really play without getting trouble breathing and tiredness, and he would most likely never reach adulthood.

"What is his name?" the doctor asked, writing down some information on the chart.

"Walter Marty Tracy." Said Jeff before Lucy could say anything. They had argued a lot about the name but finally agreed on the tradition of naming the boy after the Mercy seven. Lucy still wanted to call the boy Alan, but Jeff refused to give in.

Jeff spend the night comforting Lucy.

IR-TB-IR

The surgery went without major difficulties and after two weeks, Lucy carried Walter into the living room.

"Mommy," Gordon was building something with blocks under the supervision of his elder brothers who were playing a game a little too difficult for the seven year old. "May I play with Walter, please?"

"I'm sorry Gordo." Sighed Lucy placing Walter in a playpen. "Your little brother is too fragile to play with right now."

The next year passed quickly, Lucy quit her job to take care of Walter full time. This was met with resentment from the other boys. Their mother was always watching the baby, worrying when the baby took his first step and fell down wheezing, worrying when he let out a little sneeze or even had the slightest fever. They weren't allowed to play with Walter afraid the baby would get hurt.

By the time Walter learned to speak and he wanted to play with his older brothers, the one and a half year old was met with a cold shoulder. It was also close to Walters's second operation which made Lucy more overbearing, pulling the boy away further from his brothers by her desire to protect him from illnesses.

Jeff let it happen, making sure he was hundred percent there for his other sons. Walter looked sadly from the safety of his mother's arms when his father was rough housing with the other four and the only thing he ever got from his father was a pat on the head before bed.

Under protest from Lucy went the family on ski vacation only a few weeks after Walter's second birthday and third open heart surgery.

Then fate hit again, while he and his boys were skiing Lucy took Walter for a walk. The two had been buried under several feet of snow and by the time the rescue workers found them, Walter had the better chance of surviving and Lucy begged them to safe the little boy.

Walter did make it, Lucy however did not.

And Jeff hated him for it.

He had four healthy strong boys and a beautiful wife until Walter came along. Then Lucy only had eyes for the sick boy who probably wouldn't reach puberty.

It wasn't hard to see that his other sons were in the same state of mind so Jeff made one of the hardest decisions he could make. He gave the boy up for adoption.

Claiming it was the best for his remaining sons, his only family, he left Walter in alone in the hospital, not even kissing him farewell.

IR-TB-IR

Antony Stark was annoyed, and nobody liked an annoyed Stark. The twenty-eight year old had been bullied in attending this funding thing by his assistant. Something about good press and karma.

So here he was, dressed in suit at the hospital. There was this thing where you could 'adopt' a sick kid whose parents were too poor to cover the medical bills. As rich person you were meant to support the kid, pay for his medical bills and maybe take the kid out for a day out the poor sick child will remember forever.

Pulling out his smartphone, he started an app filled with almost unsolvable puzzles. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do when he was annoyed because as a genius (he wasn't bragging, he was actually a genius) he had finished most puzzles within the week. However there were a few he couldn't crack.

"Daiquiri." A soft voice said. Tony looked down to see a blond, blue eyed boy around three years old stand next to him. "It's a sugary rum,"

With a huff entered the millionaire the word. "You're wrong kid,"

"You spelled it wrong." Gasped the boy, Tony looked in concern at the blue tinted lips, but there were a lot of sick kids here. Had to be normal right? "Try, D-A-I-Q-U-I-R-I."

Grumbling he entered the word, his eyebrow rising when it came back correct. "Wow kid, I'm impressed and Tony Stark is never impressed, come sit with me." Without any second thoughts he lifted the kid on the chair next to him placing the cellphone of the table. "Let's see if you can help me with the others. You have a name kid?"

"I have, but I don't like it." The kid looked at the phone before moving his finger a few times over the screen solving the next puzzle.

"I'll call you Tony 2 then. It's a wonderful name Tony, the smartest man on the world is called Tony, and so am I but I am the smartest person so I guess I'm a bit biased." Rattled Tony.

The three year old but yet way too smart to be three years old looked up. "You're here for the fundraising?"

"Unfortunately yes." Sighed Tony, solving the next puzzle before pushing the phone back to the kid. "You're up for adoption, you're not that bad I guess and it will make Pepper really happy."

"Pepper?"

"My assistant." Explained Tony. "But sometimes I get the feeling she's more the boss than I am. Back to my question, you're up for adoption Tony 2?"

"Yes," nodded the kid. "But it doesn't really matter because I'll die anyway and I rather do it sooner than later."

"That's a real somber look you have there, Tony 2." The older Tony rose up. "But I don't care, you're kind of adorable and smart so not that bad company to hang out with. Let's find Pepper and safe my ass." Without second thought, he lifted Tony 2 from the chair and rested the light boy on his hip. Tony 2 grabbed his shirt in fright, clearly not used to be picked up. "Pepper!" he yelled to the red haired woman dressed in black. "Found the one I want."

Pepper looked mortified when her boss walked up with a child on his arm which, by the blue tint on the pale boys lip, was clearly in need of oxygen.

"Walter Marty! There you are!" a nurse who heard Tony yell ran over. "You shouldn't run away like that, come let's get you upstairs."

"Walter hé." Laughed Tony. "Now I know why you hate your name Tony 2. I wouldn't want to be called Walter either." Walter only stick out his tongue, Tony holstered the boy higher on his hip smiling charmed at the nurse. "I have him ma'am. If you want me to show his room."

"Certainly mister Stark." Nodded the nurse.

"Tony! Please tell me you didn't kidnap a sick child from his bed." Pleaded Pepper running after the two.

"He probably didn't." Snorted the nurse entering a single room. "Walter doesn't like people that much and runs away all the time. Was this another escape attempt Walter?"

"Don't call me that." Gasped Walter struggling with his breath, Tony looked concerned as he placed the boy on the bed.

The nurse placed a mask on the child face and attached the monitor to Walter's chest. "I don't know how you manage to shut them off without us knowing but when I find out…" she treated before palming the boy's cheek. "You can't keep running away like this little one. You might get hurt."

Walter rolled his eyes, leaning back in the pillows. He was fast asleep in seconds.

Tony surprised everyone by tucking the little boy in and kissing his forehead. "Tony 2 mentioned he was also in the fundraising program, I would like to help him. Can I speak with his parents about the arrangements?"

"I'm afraid you have to talk with the board, Walter doesn't have any family. His mother died when he was only two and his father abandoned him in favor of looking after Walter's brothers who were healthy." Said the nurse sadly. "He's been in and out of this hospital and foster care for a little over four years now."

"Abandoned?" asked Tony, running his hand through the blond looks. "Wait, four years? How old is he?"

"Six, his heart condition stunts his grow." Explained the nurse. "The abuse from the foster families he was send of too probably didn't help either. Luckily he can stay in the hospital until his operation the day after tomorrow and a few weeks after that."

"Operation?"

"Walter has a rare heart condition, the walls of his heart are very weak and the surgeon has to operate almost every year to strengthen them, it's only temporary because his heart gets weaker every surgery. Walter doesn't want to do the surgery, preferring death over another year of pain waiting for the next one. So he tries to run away. You've heard it in stories before but to see a six year old choosing death over foster care…"

"Can't he get a donor heart?" asked Pepper. "If his heart is too weak, why not replace it?"

"His body will never accept it, the gen in his DNA will always weaken the heart walls, no matter what heart is beating."

"Poor child." Sniffled Pepper.

Tony rose from the bed, guiding Pepper from the room. The redhead excused herself to go to the bathroom and Tony turned around to face the nurse. "Can I come back to visit him tomorrow?"

"I think that Walter would like that very much, he never gets any visitors."

IR-TB-IR

So the next morning, or well in Tony's case morning for others noon, the billionaire walked into the small hospital room carrying a plush bear twice Walter's size. Last night he had filled in the paper work to pay for the little ones medical costs allowing the genius to walk in whenever he wanted. "Hey Tony 2. I brought breakfast, or in your case lunch."

Walter placed the book he was reading on the nightstand. Under his nose there was a small tube helping him breathe but other than that he looked healthier than last night, the pale bluish tint had left for now. "Sir? What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you food better than the hospital crap you get here." Tony grinned as he placed a happy meal in front of the child. "You looked like a chicken kid so I got you nuggets. And please no sir, it's Tony."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to have breakfast with another human being for the first time in years." Tony grinned. "Now eat up."

After they finished eating, Tony went with Walter over his schoolwork. The kid was indeed bright, he should have been in first grade but easily did fourth year's work. Walter just shrugged. "Can't play sports without losing my breath and nobody wants to play carefully with the sick kid, there aren't much other things I could do without getting bored."

"You want to go on a walk with me, Tony 2?" Tony asked suddenly, "It's a sunny day."

"It's always sunny here." Commented Walter, he pulled the nasal cannula away closing of the oxygen. "But I want to go out."

A brunette motherly nurse came in carrying a plate with lunch. "Next time you better inform the station you brought lunch Mr. Stark, I hate walking in unnecessary."

"Miranda. We're going for a walk." Walter said excited.

"I don't see any problems with that." The nurse, Miranda said. "As long as you keep the oxygen on and you better keep an eye on our little runaway. His surgery is tomorrow and he really wants to miss it. And you little man, if I find you running away from Mr. Stark, I'll cuff you to your bed."

"Yes ma'am." Chorused the two man, Tony placed the nasal back under Walter's nose and lifted the boy from his bed into a wheelchair ignoring that the kid was still wearing his pj's. While Miranda attached the oxygen tank to the chair.

"Behave." Called Miranda after them as Tony pushed Walter out of the hospital and into a park.

"So what do you want to do?" Tony asked. "Slide or swing? Maybe play ball?"

"Can we play soccer?" asked Walter. "I never played soccer before."

"Off course." At one of the stands, Tony bought a light ball. Walter let the chair be, removing the oxygen line and running after Tony. After twenty minutes of playing Walter slowed down, it didn't take long before Tony noticed the bluish tint retuning around Walter's lips. "Uh Tony 2, shall we sit down for a moment? You look kind of pale kid."

When the only answer he got was some gasped breaths, he scooped the light child up and sat down on the wheelchair with Walter on his lap. With one hand he rubbed the small back while the other opened the oxygen thank fully to deliver the child the air he needed to breath. The adult was cursing himself for getting the kid into this situation. Whatever others may say he was an adult and had responsibilities. Miranda had said that Walter needed the oxygen.

"I'm fine." Gasped Walter, tired leaning back. "Just never played like that. Takes some time to get used to it."

"How about we call it a stop for today and get some ice cream." Holding Walter with one arm on his hip the billionaire pushed the chair with his other to the ice cream stand. Half way through his ice cream, Walter fell asleep. His head rested on Tony's shoulder and soft puffs of breath were tickling Tony's neck as he slumbered on during the walk back to the hospital.

Carefully placed Tony Walter on the bed and placed the large bear next to him. The little boy wrapped his arm around it and let out a sigh of content. Tucking the blanket around the small shoulders Tony left the hospital feeling strangely satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters other than some friendly nurses don't belong to me. **

**Warnings: I don't know for sure yet but there might be some swearing in the next few chapters so I'm rating it to be sure.**

**This fanfiction will be set in the Iron Man 1 movie, I hope I find the inspiration to continue it through the second movie and the avengers. If there are things unclear don't hesitate to ask me about them in a review, I'll always try to answer them.**

**So I now proudly present Life isn't always fair! Chapter 2**

An anxious Tony was going over his paperwork. Pepper had delivered his work to his home so he wouldn't have to go to the office today but he took his laptop and paperwork and found himself working in the private waiting room of the hospital.

Miranda came in, carrying a large Starbucks. "You look like you could use this." She smiled patting his knee.

"Any news?" asked Tony looking up from his budget.

"Still on bypass." Miranda sighed. "But no complications of yet."

"Good." Tony turned back to his papers ignoring the nurse. He didn't need comfort, it wasn't that he was a nervous person who's loved one was going under major surgery. He just met the kid two days ago, Tony Stark didn't feel attached to anyone. He didn't need the kid.

Miranda left and Tony was all alone again. And he was glad he was alone, he liked being alone.

Oh what a liar he was.

IM-TB-IM

Tony was working on a program when Walter opened his blue eyes the next day. Moving forward the billionaire wetted the pale lips with a sponge smiling down at the really small six year old. "Hey Tony 2. How are you feeling?"

"Wha… wha are you doing here?" groaned the kid, used to waking up alone.

"Well waiting for you to wake up off course." Tony grinned. "And hiding from Pepper. She wants me to read some very boring papers."

Walter only hummed, holding the bear close to his chest, blue eyes closed as he fought sleep. "Read to me?"

"I only have some paperwork with me, let see what you got." Tony took a black notebook. It was damaged and old, clearly much read. Walter had marked what page he was the last. "What's this? A diary?" Tony frowned. "_Dear dairy, Jeff and the boys still refused to visit Walter. The second surgery went well and we'll be able to go home soon. At times like this I wonder if I did the right thing by keeping my fifth son while Jeff clearly wanted an abortion. Then those blue eyes look up at me and he smiles and I feel so guilty that I even considered it. He's so small, and has no idea what the world has in store of him. The obstacles he has to…"_

Walter had fallen asleep and Tony smiled sadly. This was clearly the kid's mother's diary, Tony knew it was wrong but his curiosity won and he settled to read through it.

It described the moment Walter was born and the fight she had over the boy's name, she wanted to call him Alan while Jeff named the boy Walter, until the third surgery and the family vacation. The last entry was of her watching Walter playing in the snow. From files he learned that Tony 2's mother died in an avalanche, the rest of the boy's family was classified since it was a closed adoption. Clearly Walter's father didn't really care about the little sick boy since he wasn't '_perfect_' like the other four.

Tony ended spending another night at the young boy's bedside after going home for a quick shower and change of clothing.

IM-TB-IM

A week passed by and Tony visited the hospital at least once a day. Luckily the press hadn't found out yet.

From the door, Tony watched Walter working on his school work. The genius smiled at the image, while the two looked nothing like each other physically, their habits and everything was the same. Even when he was really sick the young Antony Stark would keep up with his schoolwork.

"CPS was here today." Miranda said, she was holding a tray with light foods since the six year old was still too weak to eat anything strong. "They found him a new foster family, the worker said there would be a lot of other kids there where he could play with."

"So soon?" Tony asked surprised. "How did he take it?"

"Not well." Whispered Miranda. "He stilled for a moment but continued with his schoolwork without looking up. He doesn't have good experience with group homes."

"I have a meeting to go to." Tony said after a moment of silence. "Can you give him this and tell him I said hi?"

"You don't want to come in?"

"No I have something to do." Tony left the hospital his heart broken. He knew he shouldn't have formed an attachment. Abandonment hurt.

IM-TB-IM

Tony hadn't left his garage since he fled there after leaving the hospital two weeks ago. Focused on is newest project he had just finished seconds ago. His cellphone bleeped, signaling the incoming text.

His eyes scanned over the letters before he dropped everything from his hands. Jumping in his car, he raced to the hospital. At the front desk he tried to catch his breath and ask for Miranda at the same time.

"Mr. Stark." The motherly nurse hurried over to him, "They're settling him in his room now, and he'll be fine in a few days." She reassured the man, guiding him through the halls. "It was touch and go for a while but he came through."

"What happened?" Tony demanded to know.

"From what I gathered, one of the older kids took away his oxygen tank and placed it on a high shelve just out of reach. He thought it was funny to see Walter jump for it. But then the foster mother called for dinner, the boy let Walter alone. Apparently skipped Walter dinner more than once so she checked up on him after the dishes and found him past out from lack of oxygen. He crashed for a moment in the ambulance but they got him back within seconds. We're keeping him for observation for a week so CPS can find a new home for him."

"Thank you for calling me." Tony said.

"I almost didn't. The poor child was heartbroken when you didn't came to say goodbye. You better fix this Mr. Stark, his heart is already weak, and I don't think it can handle being broken again."

On the bed lay Walter, his face pale with an oxygen mask covering most of it. An IV was attached to his hand while the other was holding one of the smaller stuffed animals Tony had given him, the billionaire recalled that the bear was named Koda, after a bear from a movie or something.

Bruises were covering his arms and cheek and when Tony asked about them, Miranda whispered that Walter bruised easily and this is how he was returned to the hospital almost every time. "You just have to grab his arm once, and most foster families have the tendency to be rougher on the children than their parents."

Pulling up a chair, Tony took one little hand in his and settled for another night in the hospital.

IM-TB-IM

Walter woke up in his familiar soft bed, groaning when the realization hit him. He was back at the hospital and didn't die.

He had been so sure that it was the end when the darkness crept up in his eyes but here he was again. "Come on Tony 2, I have breakfast or uh lunch or whatever. I know you're awake." A cheerfully voice said.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" yawned Walter as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. In the morning the mask had been replaced with the nasal cannula.

"Visiting my favorite child in the world." Tony unloaded a bag with hot chocolate milk and a fruit salad. "I can't stay long, I have a meeting at two."

"You didn't came to say goodbye." Walter said, not looking at the lunch placed on his lap.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, and I'm very sorry. I'm just not good in goodbyes. How can I make it up to you?"

A twinkle of mischief sparkled in the blue eyes. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Off course Tony 2, the whole day if you want me. We haven't finished the engineering book. We have time to do that tomorrow."

"Then I want to be Tony 1 tomorrow and you'll be Tony 2."

"Only if you finish at least half of your fruit salad." Laughed Tony, Walter only smiled and popped a strawberry in his mouth.

IM-TB-IM

Another week passed quickly and Tony wasn't able to visit as much as he would have liked. The day that Walter was released out of the hospital, Tony walked in with a dossier in his hands. Just in time to see the boy pack his bag and looking up to the CPS lady telling her that he was ready.

"No you're not. Nobody is ready until I say he's ready." Tony said loudly.

"You came to say goodbye." Blue eyes beamed up to him, making Tony feel guilty again that he hadn't done it the first time around.

"I came to bring you a present. Turn around and close those eyes." Ordered Tony. He handed the CPS lady the paperwork his lawyer and the judge had written out. The engineer placed a backpack on the small shoulders and removed Walter's nasal to replace it with a new one. "The bag has room for a few books but it also has a special oxygen tank that fills itself by cleaning air from around you. You don't have to carry that heavy tank again."

"Thanks!" arms were wrapped around Tony's neck and the billionaire breathed in the smell of Walter's shampoo.

Picking the child from the ground, the genius sat on the bed with Walter across of him. "Tony 2, I have to ask you something, and don't be afraid to say no." Tony started suddenly getting nervous. "Well, you see, I was never good in saying goodbyes. I don't attach myself to anyone but I find myself caring a lot about you. I want to protect you, make you smile and happy and all that touchy feeling stuff. I never had this feeling before and I believe it's called parental instincts. I never had much of a dad, he was always working and my mom wasn't around either so I don't know much about parenthood, you neither but I'm sure we can figure something out. So what I wanted to ask you, would you like me to adopt you? I've been working with the judges a lot this week and I got permission today to make it official. You only need to say yes."

"You want to adopt me?" Walter looked confused. "I don't understand."

"You don't have to call me dad if you want me but you would live with me and you know, we share meals and I make sure you go to bed at a decent time. You tell me when I'm too obsessed with a project and I'll grumble at your school grades. We do stuff together as going to the zoo, and you get angry at me that you yell from your room where I send you off too. O and we go to lots of parties where I get chewed out by Pepper because I brought my kid along who supposed to be in bed and stuff. If you like. And we could change your name to the one your mother wanted. Alan Sheppard Stark."

Walter sat there in shock before crawling over to the man and hugging Tony around his waist. "Alan Anthony Stark has a better ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does, because Tony is an awesome name." agreed Tony letting out a sigh in relieve. "So you want to go through with it?"

"Tony, I'm broken. I'll probably die and you'll be left alone again." Walter looked up. "You better adopt a healthy child to do all that stuff with."

"But I want you, with heart and all." Tony's arms tensed for a moment. "Give me a chance."

"Sure dad." Grinned Walter, soon to be Alan. The CPS woman had checked the papers with her supervisor and Tony wrote down Walter's new name and signed it.

Miranda brought in cake, a smile on her face which told Tony that she had known what the billionaire had been up to. With his new son on his lap, an arm loosely wrapped around the small waist, Tony fed Alan small bites, '_accidently_' hitting the small nose smearing it with whipped cream. This earned him a hand filled with cake in his face.

Luckily Miranda broke it up before it went out of hand and send the boys out, first she wiped Alan's face clean before placing a kiss on Alan's head. "You be good for Mister Stark alright? And try to stay away from this place for a while. I wouldn't mind a visit when you have an appointment."

"Yes ma'am." Alan said, his smile melting the woman's heart.

"Now, if you go to the front desk, I'm sure Lisa has a Popsicle for you." The two adult's watched Alan race from the room. "That backpack, if it works might be the answer to a lot of Wal… I'm sorry Alan's problems. You better take care of him Tony Stark, or you'll have to deal with some very angry nurses who can hide a body in the morgue without anyone questioning it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tony smiled charming. "And I'll make sure little Tony 2 will come by her to visit you, not for any treatment or whatever."

"I would like that." The nurse looked around. "Now I better clean this room from cake before I get in trouble."

Tony rubbed his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Now get your boy home."

His boy, strangely Stark liked the sound of that. Finding that said boy seated on the desk telling three b-e-a-utiful ladies his name was Alan Anthony now and he had a dad who was going to take him to zoo. The sticky water ice cream was smeared around his mouth making the man sigh and pulling out his hanky to wipe the child's face clean. "Come on Tony 2, we have places to be and shops to rob. Say goodbye to the pretty ladies."

"Bye." Alan allowed himself to be placed on Tony's hip and gave a small wave to the cooing nurses.

"Wait!" Lisa ran after them with the oxygen tank. "Please, take this just in case." She pleaded. "I have full trust in your invention Mr. Stark, but he needs air when he goes to sleep."

"Yes, off course, could you help me bring this to the car? I rather not put this monkey down, he's a runaway according to some gossiping nurses."

"I won't run away." Pouted Alan as his arms tightened around Tony's neck. Tony chuckled as he carried Alan out of the hospital, holding a light suitcase in his left hand. According to Miranda, the stuff in the case were the only things Alan had. And half of it was filled with stuff Tony had given him.

Outside Happy, his loyal bodyguard, was waiting against the car. Tony had been too nervous to drive and had finally asked his chauffeur to bring him to the hospital to pick something up. Which made Happy uneasy but he didn't ask any questions. "Look Tony 2, this is Happy. Happy, this is my newly adopted son Alan and one of his nurses Lisa."

"Alan Anthony." Alan corrected, his head rested on his father's shoulder as he studied the man. "Are you the one who drives my dad around to parties?"

Happy looked from Alan to Tony and back. "I am."

"Tony, uhm my dad likes you so I like you to." Stated Alan.

"Well, now we all know each other. We have a room to decorate and clothing to by. To the mall!" Tony shouted placing Alan on the back seat while Happy helped Lisa place the oxygen tank and suitcase in the trunk.

Lisa waved for a moment while the car drove off before she headed back inside with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters other than some friendly nurses don't belong to me. **

**Warnings: I don't know for sure yet but there might be some swearing in the next few chapters so I'm rating it to be sure.**

**This fanfiction will be set in the Iron Man 1 movie, I hope I find the inspiration to continue it through the second movie and the avengers. If there are things unclear don't hesitate to ask me about them in a review, I'll always try to answer them.**

**So I now proudly present Life isn't always fair! Chapter 3**

Happy kept glancing in his back mirror to watch his boss sitting on the back seat with a toddler on his lap.

"We need to by a bed, and a closet filled with clothing. Oh and a bookcase filled with books, a toy box and lots and lots of movies. I don't have movies you can watch. Oh and a car seat. We need to have a car seat for when we go on adventure together. Let's see, Pepper can run down the store to get some healthy food for you and we'll be going out for dinner tonight."

"Sir? Does Miss Potts know you adopted a boy?" asked Happy.

"His name is Alan Anthony, or Tony 2. And I did not ask her permission. I'm an adult you know, I don't need to ask my P.A. for anything." Tony said, tickling Alan's tummy making the six year old giggle and swat the hands away. "Besides, she practically forced me to go to this adopt fundraising and Alan Anthony is the only kid who is close to my handsome looks and genius brain. Isn't that right Tony 2?"

"Yeah, and Tony is probably the only one who isn't annoyed by my little problem. My new dad actually likes to study like I do." Grinned Alan. "And he promised we go to the zoo and he made my name more awesome. I really hated the name Walter."

"I have to agree young master." Happy flashed a smile. "Alan Anthony is much better than Walter."

"Yes, because all the smart and handsome people are called Anthony Stark and I'm Alan Anthony Stark." Explained Alan. "Right dad?"

"Very right Alan Anthony." Nodded Tony. "Is your backpack still working?"

"Yes." Alan smiled, tracing the nasal cannula with his finger. "It's so much better than the oxygen tank."

"Happy, Alan Anthony has a serious heart condition and almost need a constant flow of oxygen to breathe. The backpack has a small air cleaner, it's easier to carry than the thank. But if you ever even have the idea that he might be experience troubles, I want you to place him on oxygen mask immediately. And you Tony 2, you listen to Happy okay?"

"But I never use the mask when I'm out of the hospital." Protested Alan. "I don't like the mask." Earning a stern look from his new dad, he quickly nodded. "I'll listen."

"Good boy." They entered the parking lot and Tony kept a firm hold on Alan's hand from the moment they got out of the car. "Happy, we're going shopping, you do what drivers do when they don't drive. Be back around five."

"Yes sir." Grinned Happy as he locked the car. "I'll be one phone call away if you need me."

With Alan walking next to him, Tony entered a store he always promised himself he would never go into. The children's store.

"How may I help you?" a sale lady, according to her nametag called Silvia smiled up at him before blinking a few times at the famous face of Tony Stark. "Oh, Mister Stark…"

"Yes," Tony smiled. "I have recently acquired this little guy hiding behind my legs. He needs a whole bedroom and a car seat and everything else a boy his height may need."

Yes off course right away." Silvia walked away and Tony pulled Alan from behind his legs to take a hold on the small hand again up before following her. "What is your name sweetie?"

"Alan Anthony." Alan said shy. "After my dad."

"Your dad… Well, I have a lot of beds so you need to help your uh daddy choose one." Silvia smiled, "Do you see one you like?"

Alan looked around before pointing at a high bed with slide. "I like that one."

"I'm sorry tiger." Tony squatted down to Alan's height. "But you need to look at a lower bed. If something happens, I need to reach you quick. We'll get an indoor slide for you in your playroom but we need to look at a lower bed."

Alan bit his lip but nodded anyway. Finding a Ferrari shaped bed he looked to his dad. "Is this one okay?" he asked wary.

"I don't know." Tony frowned rubbing his chin. "They don't have it in king size so I might get jealous. You know, I might have to lie down on it a few times to read for you so I think this one might be okay. But you'll have to promise me that I can lie on it every night around, what shall we say, story time?"

"Yes." Alan jumped in his father's arms. "I promise."

Tony rose up with Alan still in his arms. "We'll have one Ferrari bed, together with that closet, that treasury and that nightstand with the pooh lamp, the bookcase and carpet." He started pointing out. "Do you have any car seats?"

"Yes, but I need to measure the height." Silvia said writing down the article numbers of the furniture Tony had pointed out.

"I was really close to 39 inches long when nurse Miranda measured me two days ago." Alan said proud. "I grew a whole inch since I met my new dad."

"I have 40 inches car seats so you don't have to buy another one in a few weeks." Smiled Silvia.

"I want the most comfortable one," Tony said. "One you can sleep in on long rides. And I want it in gold color."

"And red." Piped Alan in. "if I have to have a car seat I want it to be red. Like that one."

"You heard the boss." Nodded Tony, "Is that a 40 inch one?"

"It is." Smiled Silvia, writing down the last information. Tony paid and asked it to be delivered to his beach house as soon as possible and calling Happy to pick up the car seat for the ride home.

In the electronica store, Tony bought a TV for Alan's room and a bunch of movies they could watch. He found out that Alan was too young for a phone and game consolers but there were lots of other things to do.

Next was the clothing shop where Alan got a whole new wardrobe.

At five they found Happy waiting at the car after picking the car seat up from the store. Tony strapped a sleepy Alan into the car seat, placing the backpack to the side and asked Happy to drive them home while he called for pizza on the way. The oldest Stark smirked as his son was playing his fingers until he fell asleep.

"He's adorable Mr. Stark." Happy reported from behind the wheel.

"Mm." hummed Tony. "Off course he is, he takes after his adoptive dad."

"Off course sir."

IM-TB-IM

Tony carried a sleeping six year old in his Malibu beach house. "Good afternoon sir." Jarvis voice sounded through the room. "Is this young master Alan?"

"He is, but he wanted to be named Alan Anthony instead of Sheppard. Did you send the building plan to the architect?"

"Yes sir, the indoor playground will be build next Friday." Informed the A.I. "You might take young master out that day."

"I did promise a trip to the zoo. Did the presents arrive?"

"At the door sir."

Tony placed his sleeping son on the couch, placing cushions around him in case he rolled off. One by one he brought the presents into the room, he barely started on designing the walls of Alan's room now he had the furniture when JAVIS informed him the pizza had arrived.

"Hey Alan Anthony, could you please wake up for a moment. Dinner has arrived." He softly shook the boy awake.

Slowly blinking sat Alan upright, rubbing his eyes. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat Tony 2," grinned Tony as he combed his fingers through the blond looks to straight them out a bit. "I also have found all these presents you need to open for in your new room. We need to unwrap them."

"Presents?" Alan sat up right. "From who?"

"Well I missed six birthdays…" Tony said serious. "So I better make up for that."

"You didn't have too. You gave me so much already." Mumbled Alan.

"What's the fun of getting a child if you can't spoil them? Tony 2 one day when your heart is healed everything I own will be yours, and even if we can't heal that little Rikki tic in your chest, I have too much money to spend in one life time. So put that little butt on the chair, get some pizza and open those presents before I do it myself."

"Yes dad!" Alan said, he did his backpack on and ran to the table. He had to kneel on the chair to reach the edge of the table making Tony glad he bought the seat higher thingy. Tony served the pizza on a small plate and pushed one slice in his own mouth. With his feet propped on the table, the new dad watched Alan open one present after another only stopping to take a bite before pulling the next present to him. There were a lot of books, varying from children books to school books, toys to fill that treasury, a plush army and board games.

"Thank you." Yawned Alan, Tony smiled and pulled Alan on his lap kissing the blond hairs.

"You're very welcome." Tony cuddled the boy close. "How about you go change in your PJ's and get ready for bed and I'll put on a movie we can watch until you fall asleep. Jarvis will show you the way."

"Yes follow my voice Young sir."

Tony had told Alan about the A.I. but the little boy still looked up in amazement when he heard the British voice. "Okay." Much to Tony's amusement kept Alan Koda firmly against his chest as he walked out of the room.

Wondering who the bear namesake was he placed brother bear in the player. Alan came back after a few minutes dressed in the PJ's Tony had given him a few days after the surgery. "Ready."

Tony studied the little boy in front of him. "There are no more tomato stains on your face, let me smell that breath so I know you brushed your teeth."

"He did sir." Jarvis reported.

"I want to check anyway," Tony lifted Alan on his lap. "Open that mouth." Obedient opened Alan his mouth and blew softly. "I do smell toothpaste, okay, you passed. Let's watch that movie."

Alan couldn't keep his eyes open for long and Tony kept the boy in his arms as he kept watching. Strangely enough the adult enjoyed the kid's movie.

"Sir, Miss Potts has arrived." Jarvis reported mere seconds before the angry assistant entered the room.

"YOU irresponsible IDIOT!" she yelled. "A child? Really Tony? And not just any child but a really ill one."

Alan moved in his arms and Tony held up his hand to quiet the shouting Pepper. "Let me put him in bed and then you can yell at me all you want." He whispered, leaving the room. Since the bed hadn't been assembled yet, Tony laid Alan down on his own king sized bed. Changing the backpack with the tank before tucking the little boy in.

Readying himself, Tony entered the living room. "You can yell now."

"You irresponsible moron!" Pepper yelled her face almost turning the same color as her hair. "You can't even take care of your own! You don't eat, hide out in your garage most of the days and are one of the most selfish people I know. You're not fit to be taking care of a goldfish never mind a child that needs constant care. How can you be so stupid! You have no idea how much of a burden…" her voice died out as she looked at something over Tony's shoulder.

Alan stood there with his thumb in his mouth and his bear in his other arm.

"Hey buddy." Tony smiled walking over to scoop the little guy up. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard yelling." Mumbled Alan half asleep. "Am I a burden to you daddy? Like I was to my first father? Are you going to leave me too?"

"No off course not. I told you you're stuck to me for a long time." Tony softly bounced the boy in his arms. "Tony 2, why aren't you wearing you pack?" Alan shrugged, letting out another yawn before resting his head on Tony's shoulder, afraid of losing the only father figure that ever loved him. Tony started to sing softly like his nanny's did when he was sad, the only problem was that he didn't know any kid songs so he started the song from Brother bear he liked best but a slower and softer version. "_Everyone's invited, this is how we live. We're all here for each other, happy to give. All we have we share, And all of us we care, so come on... Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our brotherly time. We're happy giving and taking, to the friends we're making. There's nothing we won't do. There's a bond between us, nobody can explain. It's a celebration of life and seeing friends again. I'd be there for you, I know you'd be there for me too... Remembering loved ones departed. Someone dear to your heart. Finding love, and planning a future. Telling stories and laughing with friends. Precious moments you'll never forget. This has to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place I've ever been to. It's nothing like I've ever seen before. When I think of how far I've come. I can't believe it...and yet I see it. In them I see family, I see the way we used to be._" Smiling down at the peaceful Alan, Tony noticed that the breaths were getting swallower. "Pepper, you better leave. Alan won't stay asleep with you yelling at me and he needs his oxygen and sleep. And for the record, Alan is here to stay. He's my top priority and if you ever say something like that near MY SON again, I won't hesitate to fire you. You know your way out."

Tony strode out of the room, leaving a speechless Pepper behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters other than some friendly nurses don't belong to me. **

**Warnings: I don't know for sure yet but there might be some swearing in the next few chapters so I'm rating it to be sure.**

**This fanfiction will be set in the Iron Man 1 movie, I hope I find the inspiration to continue it through the second movie and the avengers. If there are things unclear don't hesitate to ask me about them in a review, I'll always try to answer them.**

**So I now proudly present Life isn't always fair! Chapter 4**

Alan woke up with a warm hand on his chest. He opened his eyes with a smile remembering what happened last night and how he ended up in the softest bed he ever slept in.

"Go take a shower and watch some cartoons." Grumbled Tony, a pillow covering his head. "I want to sleep some more."

Alan bounced of the bed and raced to the bathroom. The six year old had learned quickly to take care of himself while he was in foster care. With some tips from Jarvis, ("Don't forget to wash behind your ears young sir") Alan was soon cleaned and dressed in the new clothing his father had brought for him yesterday.

Holding to the banisters of the stairs he made his way to the living room. Upstairs the sound of the shower alerting the boy that his father had left his bed as well. Jarvis turned on the TV and Alan sat down in front of it.

"I'm sorry." A voice startled him and Alan turned around to face the red haired woman. "For what I said last night. It's just, Tony never cared about anyone but himself. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Did you know that dad visited me every day since the fundraising?" Alan said climbing on the couch to watch Pepper over the seat. "My last surgery was the first time that I remember waking up with someone waiting for me. I was asleep for two days and Nurse Miranda said that daddy only left once when I was out of surgery and in recovery, which was to grab a quick shower and change of clothing. He was back within the hour. He took me to the park every day even though I couldn't actually play because I get tires soon he pushed me on the swing or helped me climb the slides. And maybe my mommy loved me, but I don't remember her. Most foster families told me I was a burden because I couldn't do much without getting tired or pulling the tank along. Dad made me this backpack so I can play, not that I can do chores but play. He may never told me in words that he loved me but I know he does because he cares about me. Constantly looking at my eating habits, harassing me when I need to go to bed, helping me with my school work. My biological dad abandoned me after the accident in which my mom died and I almost did, he never liked me. Tony Stark is the best dad you will ever find."

Pepper pulled out a hanky to wipe her eyes. "I didn't know, I thought he had locked himself in his garage like he did most days."

"That's just the way he acts because he doesn't like to say goodbye, he told me he doesn't like people because goodbyes hurt." Said Alan.

The man in question walked in, toweling his hair while he walked to the kitchen. "I have to go to the office today Tony 2." He said burying his head in the fridge, "I packed you a bag with schoolwork and some toys so you can work behind my desk. We have to get some decent breakfast on the way because this thing is totally emp…" his voice died out when he saw who was in the room. "Pepper? What are you doing here? And Jarvis why wasn't I informed that someone was with Alan Anthony?"

"She asked me not to sir." The British accent sounded through the room.

"Next time, if Alan Anthony is alone downstairs I want you to make sure no-one can get in and inform me that someone is at the door. No matter who it is." Tony ordered, with large steps he made his way to the couch dropping down next to Alan. "Are you okay Tony 2?" he asked concerned when Alan nodded he gave the boy a large smile. "Okay, why don't you grab your coat and we'll get some breakfast."

"Chocolate pancakes?" Alan asked hopeful.

"I believe you had those for lunch yesterday." Tony said. "Maybe next time but today will be toast with scrambled eggs. You can pick out your drink yourself. Now get your coat."

"Yes dad." Jumping from the couch the small six year old ran towards the stairs.

"And no running on the stairs!" Tony yelled after him before turning to Pepper. "Why are you here? Coming to check if I hadn't starved my son yet?"

"I came to apologize." Pepper said, "Did you really sit at his bedside for two days after the surgery?"

"I was two days at the hospital, but the better part of the first day I couldn't get to Alan because he was in surgery." Tony said. Taking a Spiderman backpack from the box with toys he placed books and toys he thought Alan would like most.

"I didn't know." Pepper softly said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get attached to him." sighed Tony. "At first I was just curious because he could solve a puzzle I couldn't. But then the first day in the park, it felt so good so I came back knowing that I had to say goodbye at one point." Running a hand through his still wet hair, Tony dropped back down. "One of the nurses told me that Alan Anthony would be transferred to a foster group house in two days so I left the hospital without even saying hi and I didn't return to say goodbye. I locked myself in the garage like I always did until two weeks ago when the same nurse send me a text saying that Alan Anthony was being rushed back to the hospital. One of the kids had taken his oxygen believing it was funny and left Alan Anthony without supervision and oxygen. He used to skip dinner often so nobody looked for him until it was chores time. He crashed in the ambulance. His heart stopped Pep, because he couldn't breathe. And apparently this wasn't the first time something like this happened. So I did the only thing that I thought I could do to keep the little guy safe, I adopted him. And if you think that is the wrong decision that's fine, but keep your opinion to yourself."

"You did the right thing. I just wished you told me sooner." Said Pepper a smile playing on her lips and her hand resting on Tony's arm.

"Young sir is coming down." Jarvis reported. Footsteps on the stairs made Tony turn his tired weary face in a smile.

"I'm ready." Reported Alan.

"Oh, and look at those feet." Tony kneeled down. "I believe someone forgot to tie them." The genius quickly tied one while Alan did the other. "Now you're ready. Backpack still working?" getting a nod, Tony looked at Pepper. "We're going for breakfast and I'll see you in the office. We won't be long."

"Yes Mr. Stark." Pepper smiled. "Be good. for your dad sweetie. If you behaved well I'll make sure we have some snacks at the office."

"Alan Anthony always behaves." Tony grinned. "Because everyone named Tony is awesome. Isn't that right Tony 2?"

Alan only giggled and nodded. Tony strapped the boy into his car seat before taking place behind the wheel. Occasionally glancing back to his son who was kicking his feet in the air, Tony quickly rode to his favorite dinner.

Soon they were parked and ready to go. Taking a hold on Alan's hand, Tony made his way in.

"Mister Stark." Smiled the lady behind the counter, reaching for the foam cups. "The usual?"

"No dear Bianca." Tony walked over to a booth, picking Alan up to settle him. "I had nothing at home and the little guy needs his breakfast."

"I'll be with you in a moment." Bianca said turning something on the stove.

"Dad, may I please have chocolate pancakes?" Alan tried again tugging at his father's sleeve while watching the cock turn waffles. "Chocolate waffles are okay too."

"I'm sorry bud. You had them yesterday, maybe tomorrow if you promise me to clean your plate today."

"So do you know what you would like to order?" Bianca asked while she placed two placemats and color pencils on the table before pulling out a pen and post-its.

"Yeah, two toast with scrambled eggs, one child sized one large. My usual coffee and Tony 2 what do you want to drink?"

"May I have chocolate milk dad?" Alan asked, Bianca looked startled for a moment but managed to hide it pretty quick.

"You can have chocolate milk," nodded Tony before turning to beck to the waitress. "Chocolate milk and two fresh orange juices."

"Ready in a sec." she winked and left for the counter again.

"Look Alan Anthony, the placemats has a puzzle." Tony pointed out, "Here is a pencil, can you find your way to the labyrinth?"

Sitting on his knees, with his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth, Alan started on coloring his placemats. Tony, shrugging, joined him by coloring his own.

"Gentleman." Bianca arrived with the food, placing it on the table. "Cool backpack you have there." She said looking at Alan's breathing pack.

"It's awesome, dad made it so I don't have to carry the large tank around. Now I can go out and play." Alan exclaimed happily.

"That's really awesome." Agreed Bianca. "Now yell if you need something."

"Here Alan Anthony." Tony set a plate before his son, followed by a chocolate milk and a glass of orange juice. "Let the placemat be and eat up."

Obedient turned Alan to his plate taking a bite of his toast. "This weally gooth." Alan said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Tony said enjoying his coffee.

Alan quickly swallowed before repeating. All too soon was the blond's plate empty. He had finished his juice, wanting to save the chocolate milk for last and was eying his father's plate. "Dad look," he yelled pointing at something behind them. When Tony turned Alan quickly stole some toast.

"Oh you." Tony playfully growled. "I'm going to tickle you." Pulling the small body close the adult fingers started to tickle Alan's soft sides. Making Alan laugh loudly and struggle to escape the fingers. "Say _sorry daddy_."

"I'm sorry." Tears were streaming down Alan's face from laughing and he was gasping for breath. "I'm sorry daddy."

Tony kept Alan on his lap, "If you wanted some more toast, you could have asked." He smiled offering another piece.

After breakfast was finished, Tony ordered another coffee to go together with a hot chocolate and paid. Alan ran to the car, waiting patiently for his dad to open it and lifting him in his car seat. "Dad? Why does everyone look funny when I call you dad?" asked Alan looking outside.

"Well, before I met you I wasn't a really nice guy you know." Tony explained starting the car and driving off. "Or they thought I wasn't a really nice guy."

"Because you don't like to say goodbye." Alan nodded.

"I have three adult friends, I'm scared to lose people. But other people don't see it that way. They think that because I have so few friends I must be mean. Besides, I build weapons so I must be evil. At least that's what the press said."

"I don't have many friends." Alan said softly. "Does that mean…"

"That means that we're perfect for each other." Said Tony firm, after a moment of silence Tony sighed. "Hey bud, you know that I love it when you call me dad right? So don't stop because others think it's strange. The only thing that matters is what we think okay?"

"Yes dad." Was whispered from the back seat.

IM*TB*IM

Many people turned around to watch Tony Stark walk through the main entrance holding Alan's hand and wearing a Spiderman backpack over his shoulder. Alan was shyly looking around, the building was huge and there were so many people.

The elevator was full and Tony picked his son up so he wouldn't get trampled. Now, with his face hidden in Tony's shoulder, Alan relaxed.

They only had to be here till noon, so the painters could finish up Alan's room under Happy's supervision, enough time for Tony to do the necessary paperwork. Tony entered his office and placed Alan behind the main desk on the leather desk chair. "I'll start looking for schools, so you keep up with your school work until I find one suitable for a Stark."

"Can I go to school? An actual school?" Alan looked up his blue eyes wide.

"Well you probably go to private school, and Happy or I will be there as long as you're in class in case something happens but I don't see why not."

"I can go to school!" the six year old was bouncing up and down in joy. "I can play and learn with children my age."

"Probably older since you're too smart for first grade." Tony placed the workbooks on the desk. Pepper walked in to hand Tony the required paperwork. Noticing the foam cup in front both boys she frowned. "He has hot chocolate, not coffee." Tony said without looking up from the new paperwork. "And he behaved very well, cleaned his plate and drunk fresh juice. He deserves a snack around eleven, but something like apple slices with sugar and cinnamon. We're going for ice cream this afternoon if he finished his homework."

"I'll make sure someone runs down the store." Pepper said, "I'm in the next office if you guys need anything."

"Thank you Pepper." Alan said before looking down at his math book. Tony only smirked as his feet were propped up on the desk and he started reading and signing.

Around one, the growling of a certain tummy broke through his concentration. Closing the files he stretched his arms and looked at Alan who was building a tower from Lego blocks on the ground. "The rest I can finish at home, how about we grab some food and take a walk over the beach. It's a sunny day."

"It's always a sunny day." Alan beamed. Allowing his father to help him put his jacket on, Alan looked at the blocks. "Don't I have to clean up?"

"Nah, you need some toys here when you come to visit your old man. I'll buy a box for here soon but leave it for now."

"Oh okay." Alan put his breathing pack on and waited for his dad to take his hand. Tony heaved the Spiderman backpack over his shoulder, guiding Alan out. Being the boss had his privileges, like choosing your own work time. Knocking on Pepper's door he told the assistant she could reach him on his cell because he was spending the day at the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters other than some friendly nurses don't belong to me. **

**Warnings: I don't know for sure yet but there might be some swearing in the next few chapters so I'm rating it to be sure.**

**This fanfiction will be set in the Iron Man 1 movie, I hope I find the inspiration to continue it through the second movie and the avengers. If there are things unclear don't hesitate to ask me about them in a review, I'll always try to answer them.**

**So I now proudly present Life isn't always fair! Chapter 5**

After a short ride, Tony parked the car. Leaving his jacket in the car and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, the genius finished his look of with sunglasses.

He permitted Alan to take off his jacket but insisted it would go along in the breathing pack in case it would get chilly. The first stop was a small store where Tony bought a blanket and some toys he could play with in the sand. At the second stop, the waffle stand, ordered Tony enough lunch to feed his whole staff.

The duo ended up picnicking on a private beach, and when the food was gone, father and son build a sandcastle.

Tony hadn't missed the paparazzi watching the two from a distance. They couldn't enter the private section but there was nothing he could do about them making pictures. Besides, Alan's existence had to come out one day. Luckily his son was unaware of the people watching them.

When the father noticed Alan watching the ocean with longing eyes, he kicked of his shoes and socks and rolled up his pant legs. Repeating the same with Alan, he picked the kid up and walked to the water. "It's a bit chilly because it's still spring, if you think it's too cold you tell me okay." Tony said. "And don't get your pants wet."

The first few times pulled Tony the six year old through the water without the feet actually touching the soft sand so he was used to the cold water. Then Alan was put down. Giggling, Alan walked to deeper into the ocean, running back when a wave came after him. Tony observed for a while, finding to his amusement that Alan was playing tag with the waves.

The watch told the father it was four o'clock, so he scooped Alan up again, kissing the boys forehead. "Time to go home little guy."

"But I want to play." Whined Alan struggling in his father's hold.

"Keep still Alan Anthony, it's dinner time so we have to head home." Said Tony, tightening his grip on the small body. "Now behave or there won't be any story tonight."

"Okay dad." said Alan, he came closer for a moment and Tony thought he was getting a kiss on his cheek. But Alan only rubbed his nose against Tony's. "It's a Eskimo kiss, I read about it today."

"Oh I like that one. Can I get another?" Tony asked, carrying Alan back to the blanket where they had left their shoes. Alan repeated it with Tony also moving his head to rub the tops of their noses against each other.

Using the blanket to dry Alan's feet before putting the socks and shoes back on. "Go grab your toys." Tony said cleaning his own feet from sand and placing the socks and shoes on. Seeing the press blocking the way to his car, Tony pulled a face and picked Alan up. "Tony 2, those people will try to ask a lot of questions and take pictures of us. But they're not nice, they twist your words to sell their magazines or TV shows. I want you to be really quiet and hold on to me okay?"

Alan nodded and buried his face in the crook of his father's neck.

"Mister Stark!" voices shouted when Tony reached the gate. "Mister Stark! Whose child is that? Are you filing for custody? What's wrong with him? What's his name? How old is he?"

"If you could be silent for a moment, I'll release my statement." Tony said. "This little guy is Alan Anthony Stark and I met him through the hospital fundraising. After getting to know him the last few weeks, I made the best decision ever by adopting him as my son and heir of my company. Tony 2 has some health problems, he needs a constant flow of oxygen for which he's carrying a backpack. I would like to remind you that he is a young boy and I don't want anyone harassing him. His medical file is doctor confidentiality and not to end up the papers or magazines."

Off course, the press wasn't satisfied and kept firing questions.

"Out of our way," from out of nowhere Rhodney appeared clearing the way to the car.

Tony quickly strapped Alan in his car seat, giving the boy his bear before stroking his thumb over the pink cheek he asked if his son was okay.

Alan held Koda to his chest. "I wanna go home now."

"We're going." Tony gave one last kiss to Alan's forehead and closed the door. "Want a ride Rhodey?"

"If I would give you a choice Stark." Rhodes took place on the passage seat. Turning around to face the wide eyed kid, Rhodes offered his hand. "Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, at your service."

"Alan Anthony Stark." Alan said, holding Rhodes hand short.

"You're a cute one." Noted Rhodes before turning to Tony who was driving by now. "So care to tell me why my supervisor informed me that our weapon specialist who happened to be my best friend adopted a kid and failed to inform me?"

"Jealous that he replaced you as my best friend. Don't worry Rhodney, I have enough love to give, even for you." Tony grinned.

"I could have helped you know," Rhodney said. "I may not think that you're the perfect person to be a father but I could still helped you."

"My daddy is the best daddy in the world." Alan said from the back seat.

"Thank you Tony 2. As long as that's clear." Said Tony. "We're still figuring a few things out about the father part, you know how my dad was and Alan Anthony can't even remember his father ever taking care of him. But I read this parenting book before I went to pick up Alan Anthony so I'm sure we'll be fine."

"A parenting book?" James asked disbelieving.

"Yes a parenting book, telling me all about letting the children make decisions and make sure they get to bed at a decent time, healthy food and variation and stuff. We'll be fine, besides Pepper and Happy are around constantly, they're smitten with my little mini me."

"He doesn't look like you at all." Remarked Rhodney.

"He's already studying the fourth grade work and likes fast cars. He totally gets that from me." Tony bragged. "Even though he won't be able to sit in a race car until his sixteen birthday."

"Why can't I sit next to you during a race?" Alan questioned.

"Because it's too dangerous, we'll talk about it when you're older." Tony drove into his garage. "Let the blanket and toys in the car. Rhodney can you help him out?"

"Sure." Rhodney lifted Alan from the car, careful for the breathing pack and strapping it on the thin shoulders.

"Thanks!" Alan smiled before running in the house.

"Go wash up and come straight back to me! I have a surprise for you." Tony called after him, turning to his best friend he asked whether the man would stay for dinner. "I'm going to order Chinese from my favorite Ping."

"I would like to join if I don't interrupt anything. But Tony. You'll have to learn how to cook for the little guy." Rhodney frowned. "He can't live on take out."

"No take out, I order from restaurants who deliver at home. So it's actually healthy cooked food but not me behind the counter." Placing the Spiderman pack with toys against the couch, he strode to the fridge. "Want something to drink?"

"A beer is fine." Said James dropping on the couch.

Tony pulled a guilty face. "I'm afraid I don't have any beer in house and I don't allow any strong drinks around Alan Anthony. Pepper did the groceries and I have several fruit juices, lemonade, Coca Cola and milk."

The Lieutenant Colonel stood in shock for a moment before scraping his throat and asking for a coke. The billionaire took two glasses of coke and a plastic cup apple juice to the table. Sending a quick text to Pepper asking if she wanted to come over for dinner and bring Chinese over if she wanted.

"I have to admit I'm surprised." James said. "the old Tony would have opened up the whiskey by now."

"I can't." sighed Tony. "I even have trouble sleeping last night because I'm afraid that something happens to him. His heart or lungs give out and I don't notice it, he wakes up and wanders off… even with Jarvis keeping an eye on him the whole night I can't stop worrying. I can't even imagine what might happen if I'm drunk and pass out and Jarvis can't wake me up when something happens. I think I woke up every hour at least to check if he was breathing fine."

"I never would have figured you to be a protective dad." Grinned the colonel, his smile widened when the pitter patter of small feet running towards them sounded through the hall. As if it was an automatic response, Tony kneeled with open arms just in time to catch the little blond in a hug.

"Shall I show you the surprise?" Tony asked, keeping a firm hold on the kid. Without waiting for an answer he turned to his best adult friend. "Rhodney, we'll be right back, can you keep an eye out for Pepper?"

"I can and will." Nodded Rhodes.

Tony walked up the stairs, "Close your eyes Tony 2." He ordered and Alan frowned but listened. A feeling of relieve fled through Tony when he saw the room, it was precisely as he imagined it would be. Carefully Alan was placed on his feet. "You can open your eyes now champ."

Alan peeked through his hands before gasping. He was standing in the doorway of a boy's room. The racecar bed he had chosen was rested in the middle of the right wall, with a night stand next to it. The floor had a red carpet and the walls had a jungle on them, complete with blue sky. The ceiling was the same light blue but with stars. A corner desk with laptop was next to the entry door, going on until it touched the bookcase. The treasury was next to the bookcase and a closet next to the toys. There was a door leading to a private bathroom, complete with bath and shower.

The view from the window that acted as wall, was the sea, going on for miles.

"Is this mine?" Alan turned to his father, his blue eyes wide.

"It's all yours." Smiled Tony accepting the hug and rubbing the tears away from Alan's eyes. He had to blink fast not to cry himself.

After dinner with Pepper and Rhodey, Tony walked with Alan to his room. After changing and a wash up, Alan crawled into his new bed pulling the blankets over his shoulders. Tony set up the oxygen tank and exchanged the nasal cannula before taking a book and sitting next to his son wrapping an arm around him.

"Once there was a prince, living in a large castle…" Tony started, it was a thin book and he continued reading even when Alan had fallen into slumber. "And they lived happily ever after. Just like us." He placed the book back on the shelf and kissed Alan's head before tucking the blanket tighter around the small boy. "Watch him Jarvis, and notify me immediately if you even think something is off."

"Yes sir." The British voice said and Tony went back to the living room.

His two friends were watching the TV, which was showing commercials, but looking up to Tony when he entered. "Tony, you might want to sit down." Pepper said, her hands wrung together. "They're doing a special on you and Alan Anthony tonight."

Tony forced himself not to smile at the name, Alan made it quite clear during dinner that his name was Tony 2, or when it was too complicated since they called his dad Tony, Alan Anthony. His name was not just Alan, no it was Alan Anthony.

"… _Welcome back. With us today are Hillary, Astoria, Tess and myself Francine, before the commercial we were talking on the richest man on the world, Owner of Stark industries, Tony Stark. Known playboy, alcoholic and reckless driver, but according to our sources he's now a father of a three year old sick boy."_

"He's six." Growled Tony. A picture was covering the better half of the TV, he was holding Alan on his hip while they were walking to the car yesterday after shopping. Alan's head was rested on his shoulder and the thin arms were loosely rapped around Tony's neck. Tony was wearing his jeans leather jacket and sunglasses making them a stunning pair, if he may say so.

"_According to the same source, the two met at a fundraising a couple of weeks ago. The local hospital tried to gain support for children from poor families so they could continue their treatment. Mr. Stark first supported the little boy financially and turned out to be a familiar face at the hospital after that night. Visiting every free moment and even staying the night after a major surgery. Two days ago it was made final and Mr. Stark took his new son named Alan shopping for supplies."_

"_Ill prepared." _Hillary sighed. "_Stark should have had the room ready before the adoption."_

"_Well the shopping assistant did say that Stark allowed young Alan to choose his furniture. With the way Stark throws money around, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a room ready but he changed it so it would be precisely as the cutie wanted." _Offered Tess.

"_They do make an adorable pair don't they?" _Astoria sighed.

"_Yes one bystander heard Stark call Alan 'Tony 2' and Alan explained that everyone named Tony was handsome and smart. Apparently Stark changed the child's name to Alan Anthony Stark during the adoption." _Tess said.

"_Back to the matter at hand. Many people wonder if Stark is fit to be a father." _Francine cut in.

"_Absolutely not." _Hillary said. "_Tony Stark is irresponsible and an egocentric narcissist. He can't cook, clean or do anything than make weapons. That's not an environment in which a young boy should grow up."_

"_He's doing a fabulous job so far." _Defended Astoria. "_Look at the pictures. Healthy breakfast, sand castles, playing at the beach. He even has a car seat and didn't even crossed the speed limit. I must say I'm surprised."_

"_But for how long?" _Tess asked. "_We all know that Stark loves toys for a month or two and then throws them away…" _

Pepper turned the TV off when she noticed the anger on Tony's face. "Tony…"

The man just held up his hand, minutes ticked by in silence.

"I'm going upstairs." The billionaire said calmly after a half hour, rising up. "You know your way out."

Rhodey jumped on his feet. "Stark."

"Just don't." Tony disappeared upstairs. Arriving in is room, he threw the door shut and sank down on the bed with his head in his hands.

Eying the cabinet which contained his liquor for a second, he started to rub his eyes with his hands. He had been struggling with his drinking since his father died, maybe even before that. But he promised himself he would stop from the moment he wanted to visit Alan again after the first day in the park.

He broke that promise when he heard that Alan would go back to a foster family. That night he drank way too much, waking up in some motel in the middle of nowhere with a gorgeous but strange woman with no memories of how he ended up there. He hadn't touched alcohol since, but he did deserve one sip.

On the other hand he had promised he wouldn't drink around Alan, in case his son needed him.

But then, one drink wouldn't hurt him. Tony didn't know how long he stared at the cabinet weighting his options before he broke.

Retrieving the key from that back of his sock drawer, he opened his cabinet pulling out the whiskey. Sitting down back on the bed he started to open the bottle when a soft voice startled him.

"Daddy?" clad in his light blue cookie monster PJ's, his hair sticking every direction and pulling Koda along, Alan stood in the doorway. "I had a bad dream."

Tony looked at the bottle in shame, dropping it on the bed and moving towards the six year old. Picking him up to place him on his lap. "What was it about?"

"The CPS lady came to take me back." Mumbled Alan, hiding his face against the broad chest. "You couldn't stop her because all the people from the beach were blocking your way."

"Oh Tony 2." Rubbing Alan's back, Tony sighed. "I will always fight for you, don't worry. Nobody can take you away from me."

Cuddling against his father's side, his eyes started to drop. "I'm thirsty. May I have a bit of your drink?"

Tony looked guilty at the amber coloured liquid. "That's a grown up drink, how about some warm milk and a cookies?"

"Don't forget his air supply sir." Javis voice piped up.

Holding Alan's hand, they made a quick stop in Alan's room for the breathing pack before walking down to the kitchen. Alan climbed on the chair and Tony opened the fridge. "I'm afraid I don't have cookies in house, but I'm sure there has to be a recipe on the internet."

"We're going to bake cookies?" Alan asked, kneeling on the chair to look over the table.

"I don't see why not. I used to do this with my first nanny before she was fired. It helps when you have bad dreams. You look up the recipe and I'll go look for flour."

Alan took the tablet, tapping on the screen while Tony searched his memory for the ingredients, luckily there had been groceries done today and Happy bought a lot. Off course there were some cookies but the six year old didn't need to know that.

"Preheat oven to 250 degrees. In a small bowl, whisk together the flour and baking soda; set aside." Alan read.

"How much flour?" Tony asked placing a bag and a cup in front of Alan together with a bowl.

"Two and a half." Alan bit his lip in concentration focusing on his task. "And in another bowl we need to mix one cup unsalted butter with one cup granulated sugar and one light brown."

"I only have normal sugar but that will have to do." Tony handled the mixer, which he found with the help of Jarvis. He beat the mix on light speed until the mixture was light and fluffy. Than Alan added the teaspoon salt, two teaspoons vanilla, and two eggs. One minute later, Alan added the flour.

"My mom used to do this." Alan said sadly. "I was too small to help but I sat on my chair watching her while my brothers played in the garden. She always let me clean the spoon after she added chocolate."

"I have some chocolate." Tony pulled out a candy bar. "We can rasp it, it will be like your mom's cookies."

Even though he was Alan's dad now, he didn't want Alan to forget about the woman who gave her life to save him. A mother who loved him, even when his father didn't.

"I would like that." Alan beamed. After adding the chocolate, they placed the dough balls on baking sheets. Jarvis set the timer for 10 minutes and Tony went back to the fridge to grab some milk.

"Jarvis, we do have a microwave, don't we? Pepper used it to warm dinner before I believe?" asked Tony looking around lost in his own kitchen.

"Yes sir, the second oven has microwave function. I'll set the timer so the milk is warm when the cookies are done, you only have to place the glasses in." Jarvis answered.

Filling two glasses, Tony placed them in the oven. Together they cleaned the kitchen quickly and Alan sat back down with a spoon, Tony sat on the other side of the table licking the dough of his own spoon in silence.

"Watch out, they're still hot." Tony said placing a plate with freshly baked cookies and the milk in front of him.

"Mr. Devou used to drink from the same bottle you have in your room." Alan said suddenly, licking away his milk moustache. "Sometimes he would get angrier and hit us after but most days he would fall asleep. He says it helps him sleep, does it help sleep you too?"

Tony swallowed and looked pained. He had heard that Alan's foster homes weren't always that loving but to hear it from the boy self. "I… uh… well the thing is..." wide blue eyes looked up to him and Tony sighed again. Walking over, he pulled his son on his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Alcohol makes you forget why you're angry or sad for a moment so you can fall asleep easily. But sometimes it makes you more angry."

"What do you want to forget?" Alan mumbled sleepy.

Tony took a napkin to wipe the milk moustache away. "Some people said some bad things about me on the TV. Nobody thinks that I can take care of you, that I'm not capable of loving anyone but myself."

"Why do you care about what others think?" asked Alan. "There was a boy in the hospital, he always said that I was stupid since I had never gone to school. Nurse Lisa said I should just ignore him because she and I knew better and that's all that matters. The people on the TV are the same as that boy, they say you can't love. We know better, that's what matters."

"That's right." Tony smiled. "Nurse Lisa is a really smart lady."

"Not as smart as you daddy." Yawned Alan. Tony chuckled and carried Alan back to bed. When Tony placed another goodnight kiss on Alan's forehead, the six year old mumbled. "I love you dad." Half asleep.

Tony stood in shock for a moment before smiling and whispering. "I love you more."

**Everyone thanks for favoring and reviewing ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters other than some friendly nurses don't belong to me. **

**Warnings: I don't know for sure yet but there might be some swearing in the next few chapters so I'm rating it to be sure.**

**This fanfiction will be set in the Iron Man 1 movie, I hope I find the inspiration to continue it through the second movie and the avengers. If there are things unclear don't hesitate to ask me about them in a review, I'll always try to answer them.**

**So I now proudly present Life isn't always fair! Chapter 6**

Weeks passed by and the Malibu beach house was unrecognizable. There was no alcohol laying around, the fridge was filled with healthy snacks and there were toys laying around everywhere. Happy had transformed a room to an indoor playground with a jungle Jim with a swing, tunnel and twist slide, monkey bars, ball pit and seesaw where the duo spend a lot of time. Alan's condition improved greatly now he was able to move around. Tony still kept a close eye on Alan but wasn't afraid to let the boy run around a bit, when the kid was carrying his breathing pack. Tony found himself actually enjoying running around after Alan and climbing through the tubes or sliding down proving Pepper's statement that he was secretly still a child.

That was until the boy, with wide blue puppy eyes asked if Pepper wanted to play with him because Tony had to finish paperwork and Pepper spend an hour before dinner playing. "Maybe we're all still children in our heart." Said Pepper in passing but refused to say anything more about it no matter how much Tony teased.

Father and son settled into a routine quickly. Every morning during work days, Alan would wake up first, wash up and go watch cartoons or play quietly until Tony entered the living room around nine. When they went to Bianca's dinner for breakfast.

Then they went to the office, where Pepper made sure that there was a healthy snack waiting for Alan around eleven, lunch for the duo at half past one and Tony finished his day at four so they could visit the Starbucks across the street before going home. There the duo spend some time together, either solving puzzles, playing in the playroom or working in the garage until dinner. Thank god for take-out. Alan went to bed around seven and Tony never failed to read a chapter of whatever book they were reading at that moment. When Alan was asleep, Tony went to the garage to tinker around until two a.m. and the next morning around seven Alan woke up and the circle was repeated.

On Saturdays Tony took Alan somewhere, whether it was the zoo or the movie it didn't matter. They ended up in the playroom or the garage and afterwards they went to a restaurant. Sunday were spend in PJ's around the house.

CPS had visit and promised to visit one last time but they didn't see any problems. And Tony kept his promise to the nurses and they visited the girls a few times after Alan's check-up and sometimes during lunch time.

Tony had yet to find a school for Alan and secretly loved having the kid around in his office while the father worked. Pepper loved having Alan around as much as Tony, checking in regularly to see if Alan needs something to drink or had enough to do.

The only one not happy with the new arrangement was Obadiah Stane, Tony's business partner. That was until he saw the stockings shooting up. Unlike the first few days, the press now simply adored the new Tony Stark and young Alan, and it wasn't strange to see pictures of the two in magazines or television holding hands 'Tony and little Alan at the zoo' or Tony carrying his son with 'Alan supporting his father's race team'.

It was also good for Stark industries, Tony got business offers from other fathers. Asking Tony to come over to discuss business over dinner and to bring Alan along to play with their children.

So Tony wasn't that surprised when he got an invitation to Tracy tower in New York. Jeff Tracy used to be an astronaut but was also a famous engineer. His company was rising fast and apparently Jeff wanted to discuss something over dinner and if Tony could bring Alan along that would be marvellous. The ex-astronaut was sure that Alan would get along with his sons just fine.

Pepper found it a wonderful idea. Thus Tony packed an overnight bag for him and Alan, an extra breathing pack and some toys.

Alan vaguely remembered flying, but that was with his mother so he was too young to remember clearly, making him nervous.

Luckily Tony could use his private jet, he kept Alan on his lap during take-off and settled the boy at the table for schoolwork while Tony read through some more papers Pepper offered him.

"What if they are like the others?" Alan suddenly asked, looking up from his math.

Tony frowned and laid the papers down. "Well, then we had the chance to visit New York, we'll go sightseeing before we return home. So you only have to spend a little time with them, and who knows. Maybe his sons are not like the others or Jeff didn't order them to be nice to you for our money. We don't know yet Tony 2, and like Obi said, give the man a chance."

"What if they are mean to me?" pressed Alan.

"Then you call me, I'll come to pick you up immediately and they can put the deal where the sun doesn't shine." Promised Tony.

"Where?

"Never mind." Mumbled Tony

Alan was silent for a few seconds before firing his next question. "And what if they don't like me?"

"Alan Anthony. If you even manage to melt my ice cold heart, you can make everyone love you. You're the sweetest, smartest and kindest boy ever. Off course they will like you." Reassured Tony. "Besides you have my charms and everyone likes me. Don't worry."

"Okay dad." Alan focused back on his work, and Tony turned back to the paperwork.

After a six hour flight, the plane landed on a private airfield close to New York. A rent car, with car seat, was waiting for them and a napping Alan was soon buckled in.

Pepper had made sure they had a penthouse at a five star hotel and lunch reservations. Which they were late for since Tony wanted to make a sure that Alan had everything for his stay with the Tracys.

After lunch, they went to the Tracy tower where they waited for the ex-astronaut to come down.

Jeff walked into the main area of the penthouse, dressed in one of his best business suits and ready to make the deal that wold possibly put Tracy industries into the top of engineering companies.

His youngest, twelve year old Gordon had just returned for spring break and was playing some violent videogame. Virgil was, off course, working on his schoolwork, Jeff could hear the music blasting from his headphones from the other side of the room. It would be a shame if the fourteen year old would get hearing damage, it would ruin his music career and his scholarship for Juilliard, but the boy was a teenager and would only whine at his father if Jeff said something about it. John was probably changing and that left only Scott away from home.

Jeff felt the guilt in his heart flame up again by the thought of his eldest. Last year he had graduated from high school and the day after he had turned eighteen begin July, Jeff told his son the truth about the boy's youngest brother, Walter. Next morning Scott had packed everything saying he couldn't stand being near his father at the moment. They had been fighting every time they met up since. And the worse part was that Scott had all the right to hate the man. Jeff always preached that since they had lost so two family members, that family came first no matter what.

He shouldn't have let Walter to die all alone in the hospital. Back then it seemed like the right decision.

Off course the younger sons all remembered having a sick little brother before their mother died, his youngest was nine when the accident happened, but Jeff kept hidden what he had done promising himself he would come clean when his sons were old enough to understand.

Now he was seriously considering never telling John the truth when he would turn eighteen next year.

Speaking about John, what was taking so long?

"I'm ready father." John said as he sat down on the couch to tie his shoes.

"Okay, let's go over it one more time." The father said nervous. "When Mr. Stark arrives I want you, John, to take his son along for a day out. Make sure the kid doesn't interrupts me so I can close the deal. Any ideas of where to take him?"

"I plan to visit the new space museum first and then go to the playground." Shrugged John. "Then we meet up with you and Mr. Stark in the tower shortly before dinner."

"Very well." Jeff nodded, pulling the headphones from his fourteen year old he tried to look not that desperate. "Virgil, please try to be social today and Gordo, please, please no pranks today and try to be nice to the boy or at least try to be polite."

Two voices calling "whatever" did nothing to calm the man's nerves.

"Mr. Tracy, they are waiting in the lobby." Anne-Marie voice called through the intercom.

"Let's go John." Sighed Jeff stepping into the private elevator. When the door closed Jeff took a calming breath. "I can't thank you enough John. I know you had other plans…"

"Don't worry dad, I can do those things tomorrow. I only leave for school the day after anyway. I'm glad I have an excuse to finally visit the museum. Virg and Gordo hate museums and Scott promised he would go with me four times already but has been too busy to visit us. You would almost think he doesn't want to come home."

Jeff let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I would go with you but…"

"You're also busy, I get it." The doors opened and John stepped out as soon as he could.

In the lobby sat the billionaire with his young son on his lap telling the boy a story. A pang of jealousy ran through Jeff, knowing that time had passed for him a long time ago. "Mr. Stark I presume? My name is Jeff Tracy and this is my son John."

Tony rose up, keeping Alan on his hip securing the light boy with his left so he could shake hands with the Tracys.

John frowned when Alan's already pale skin turned even paler when he looked at them before he hid his face in his father's chest. You would think that being in public for a month or so would help him from his shyness, John mussed.

Tony frowned too and blamed it on Alan's shyness and the fact that he had to wake up Alan from his nap. "Please call me Tony and this shy little guy is Alan Anthony or Tony 2, say hello buddy." Alan shook his head, "I'm sorry, he slept on the flight and only woke up an hour ago. He's still a bit tired."

"Oh, John used to be the same." Brushed Jeff off. "My son offered to take Alan to the space museum. That's way more interesting than a boring meeting."

"Actually it's Alan Anthony, not Alan." Tony corrected. "One name from his mother and the other from his father. Now Tony 2, do you hear that? A museum. I'm getting jealous here. I need you to be brave for me and go with John okay?"

"I want to stay with you." Begged Alan. "Please."

"I'm sorry Alan Anthony but it's only for one afternoon and we're going to spend tomorrow together like I promised okay? Now be good for John, and I'll see you for dinner."

"Okay." Alan said miserable, tears shining in the piercing blue eyes. Tony brushed them away with his thumb before placing Alan on his feet.

"Hey Tony 2, my name is John and I'm sure we're going to have much fun together." John smiled holding out his hand. Alan took it hesitantly.

Tony gave his award-winning smile at the two children. "Alan Anthony needs to carry his breathing pack all the time, don't let him take it off no matter what he says. There are documents explaining his condition in case of emergency and if he has any trouble breathing call me immediately. There is also some toys in there if he gets bored and money for a snack."

"We'll be fine Mr. Stark. Won't we Tony 2?" John said.

Alan only looked pleadingly at his father, who bowed to place one last kiss on Alan's forehead before following Jeff.

**Thank you all for favoring and reviewing ;)**


End file.
